To the Battleground Antarctica
|image=Ep15-battleground-antarctica.jpg |english=To the Battleground Antarctica |kanji=決戦の場所南極へ |romaji=Kessen no Basho Nankyoku he |episode=15 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=July 14, 1995 |english airdate=March 24, 2000 }} To the Battleground Antarctica is the fifteenth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on July 14, 1995 and North America on March 24, 2000. Synopsis Trowa and Heero leave the home of the last of the Noventas, none of whom has chosen to kill Heero. They head to town while a black car follows them. Realizing that they're being followed, Heero jumps on a fruit truck while Trowa uses a motorcycle to escape and distract them. Heero and Trowa meet up at a hangar, and wonder how to transport Heavy Arms. Suddenly, Noin arrives and offers to bring them to Antartica, where Zechs hopes to battle Heero. Meanwhile, Relena hears from Pagan that he is unable to contact Colonel Zechs at Lake Victoria. She finds out that Zechs obtained a large amount of Gundanium, probably to create a dummy Gundam which would permit him to destroy one and keep the real one. Pagan talks about a past encounter with Zechs when he was a child that shows how Zechs hates for his enemy to have a disadvantage. Pagan finds out that Mrs. Noventa was searching for Heero too, so Relena has him contact her. Meanwhile in Antarctica, the repairs on Wing Gundam continue. Zechs talks to Noin, watching from above. Elsewhere, Treize thinks about Zechs and lets a baby play near the end of the dock while his mother watches in horror. The baby returns to its mother, symbolizing Zech's return to Treize. Acht and his men watch as Noin, Heero and Trowa leave on a plane. Inside, Heero sits in Heavy Arm's cockpit, having trouble with his arm. An OZ pilot wants to get rid of them so Zechs won't have to fight, but Noin refuses, saying Zechs would never forgive her for that. Pagan brings Relena a letter from Mrs. Noventa. She reads it and finds out that Heero is still alive. Relena decides to head for Sicily so she can see Mrs. Noventa herself and find out where Heero is. Noin brings Heero and Trowa coats and tells them they are heading to the South Pole, where the battle will take place. There, Zechs tells his engineers to fully restore Wing Gundam, even at the extent of taking parts from the Tallgeese. On the plane, Noin is informed that they are being followed. She heads out in an Aries with another pilot to stop them while their plane continues on. They blast one carrier with no problem and are about to take down another carrier when Acht appears from the clouds and blasts Noin's fellow Aries pilot. Noin heads down into the snow to help him when backup troops led by Acht surround them. Meanwhile, the shuttle heads back to help her, against orders. Noin surrenders, but after tricking her into revealing that Zechs is at the South Pole, Acht orders the troops to kill her. The shuttle arrives and blasts at the mobile suits, then Trowa gets out in Heavy Arms and demolishes the rest of the forces. Acht reports that a Gundam is here and in order to silence him, Trowa slices his Aries to pieces, killing him. Trowa gets out of his Mobile Suit, wounded, and tells Noin to reload the Gundam for Heero, who watches from nearby. Important Events *'Deceased:' Inspector Acht Staff *'Script: 'Toshifumi Kawase *'Unit Director: 'Tsukasa Dokite *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya